The present disclosure relates to question answering systems and provides methods for returning an answer to a query in an empathetic manner based on a determination that the answer may evoke a negative emotional state.
Computerized devices are used for many purposes to improve the quality of people's lives. In one example, computerized systems can automatically answer questions presented by users in natural language format. Such systems are highly useful because they provide a more natural computer interface, thereby improving the user experience.